1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of analyzing physical activities of a job function for medical purposes and more particularly to a system and method for providing detailed job analyses to health care professionals, human resource professionals, and potential employees, to allow for a clinically oriented real time approach for a return to work determination in a current or alternative job.
2. Prior Art
The medical and physical therapy industry has been providing and performing job analyses for over thirty years. A job analysis is a depiction or description of a person's physical requirements to do a specific job. Usually, a job analysis consists of visiting the site where the specific job is to be performed, observing an employee performing the job, and then filling out a written form that includes categories to describe the lifting, standing, sitting, walking, bending, stooping, and other physical requirements of the job. The completed form usually is what a physician or other medical professional or practitioner will require when a patient or company inquires about a person's capability in performing a specific job. The completed form is referred to as a job analysis summary.
A significant amount of time and money is spent on preparing job analyses when an employee files a complaint regarding an alleged workplace related injury. Additionally, currently job analyses are generated each and every time a complaint is filed, regardless of whether an identical or similar job analysis had been prepared in the past on the same job. Further, if it is determined that an employee cannot perform the essential functions of his or her job, that employee often remains out of work even though that employee could have been reassigned to a job within the company with different essential functions during the rehabilitation time. Such lost time is an often unseen cost of doing business, sometimes leading to lost time claims and lawsuits for unlawful termination. These costs come in the form of increased insurance rates, excessive and/or unnecessary medical costs, case management expenses, and legal fees.
Thus, it can be seen that a more efficient method and system for creating and providing job analyses is desirable, including a method and system that systematizes and objectizes the job analyses system so as to reduce duplicative work, lost time, medical expenses, administrative expenses, and legal expenses, to name a few. It is to this end that the present invention is directed.